


Напрямик, как ворона летает

by TiokDragon



Series: Вложения в будущее [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A crow for the aesthetic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death and Taxes, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Old Marrieds, Translation to Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiokDragon/pseuds/TiokDragon
Summary: Келебримбор может делать ставку только на смерть и налоги — и на дядюшку, а он является, чтобы помочь с тем или другим.
Relationships: Caranthir | Morifinwë/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Series: Вложения в будущее [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943029
Kudos: 2





	Напрямик, как ворона летает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [As the crow flies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876431) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



> **  
>  _Примечание автора_   
>  **
> 
> Все благодарности @[moringottos](https://moringottos.tumblr.com/) и @[thulimo](https://direnni.tumblr.com/) с tumblr'а: они начали разговор, где Карантир, выживший в Первую эпоху, разбирался с налогами племянника! Я ничего не могу поделать — могу только вытащить за ним вслед ещё одного выжившего.

* * *

Каждый год он являлся по весне, словно гусь перелётный.

Словно ворона-падальщица, говорили иные из Гвайт-и-Мирдайн и пожимали плечами, но Келебримбор всегда был рад его видеть.

Хотя гость _и правда_ носил на плече ворону-падальщицу забавы ради.

Он являлся с востока — лицо исчерчено временем и боевыми шрамами, морщины залегли вокруг глаз и поперёк костяшек на пальцах. Он являлся — по жёстким чёрным волосам змеится серебряная прожилка и крепко стиснуты в зубах имена потерянных братьев. Он являлся, потому что мировое колесо повернулось, а если что и не сдвинулось, так только смерть и налоги.

От смерти он уберёгся, а от налогов не желал.

— Карантир, — и Келебримбор вступил в зал, чтобы тепло обнять дядюшку. — Так хорошо — тебя здесь видеть!

— Всегда рад, что могу от неминуемого разорения спасти, — и Карантир высвободился из объятий. Голос его, однако, стал не таким резким, а в чёрных глазах заискрилось нечто вроде удовольствия, как и на лице у Келебримбора. — А ты раздался.

— От гномьих зимних разносолов, — и Келебримбор погладил себя поперёк живота и оглядел исхудавшего дядюшку. — Выглядишь так, словно тебе нечто подобное самому бы пригодилось; мне нужно увериться, что все в кухнях наготове.

— Нам понравится. — Карантир глянул через плечо: дверь отворилась вновь и спутник его передал лошадей конюху и скользнул в проём. Жёсткое лицо Карантира смягчилось, когда ссутуленный золотоволосый гость прошёл через зал. Сам Келебримбор раскинул руки нежно и радушно, и Финрод улыбнулся криво и неровно и принял приглашение.

— Добро пожаловать, — приветствовал Келебримбор, и Финрод кивнул. Зубы зверя весь голос у него не похитили, но сделали хриплым и низким, почти как настоящий волчий рык, и Финрод выбрал им помногу не пользоваться. Остатки золотых волос он прикрыл, обернув голову шарфом — синим, зелёным, сотканным даровитой рукой. Карантир взял мужа под локоть и бережно сомкнул пальцы, пока вёл к огню, и Келебримбор жестом велел, чтобы подали вино.

Карантир в лёгкой беседе отроду не был хорош, но Финроду с Келебримбором нашлось о чём поговорить — и кисти их так и порхали: они объяснялись знаками — Финрод привык их использовать, а Келебримбор увлёкся и выучил, пока родня гостила в прошлый раз.

— И не такая большая, — проворчал Карантир, когда Финрод развёл руками выразительно, а Келебримбор ахнул. — Средненькая акула, в лучшем случае. Дурачишься, Инго, преувеличиваешь.

Финрод тронул Келебримбора за ухо, и тот подался вперёд, любопытствуя:  
— Тогда что же морские разбойники сделали?  
— Меня с вознаграждением надули, — ответил Карантир обиженно, и Келебримбор сам тронул его за ухо:  
— Тише, он рассказывает лучше.

Финрод улыбнулся, прекрасный, хоть и с редкими зубами, — и повёл речь дальше.

* * *

Подданные Келебримбора раздобыли кровать — и теперь гости лежат на ней вместе; у макушек — надёжное кедровое изголовье, а поверх босых ног — пышное пуховое одеяло.

Финрод склонил голову Карантиру на плечо — и пальцы его заплясали по груди мужа.

— Понимаю, — пробормотал Карантир невнятно, — после полугода в дороге здесь так уютно, почти и не верится.

Финрод широко улыбнулся и что-то предложил — кончиком пальца Карантиру по ключице.

— Нет, — ответил Карантир, — _не хочу_ на пол ради памяти о прошлом. А теперь тише, мне как следует отоспаться нужно, если завтра я собираюсь весь день счета Тьелпэ перекапывать. Они не так плохи, как твои, но близко к тому, — он почесал нос и задумчиво вперил взгляд в потолок. — А мальчик здесь как следует потрудился. Хорошо себе место обустроил.

Финрод зарылся лицом Карантиру в шею, и тот погладил Финрода по волосам — отрешённо, украдкой, чтобы не дёрнуть.

— Ты прав, — согласился Карантир и прикрыл глаза, а Финрод повёл строку ответа по его груди и дальше, — отец Тьелпэ гордиться бы мог.

* * *

Они прибыли, но всего лишь три дня спустя уехали, кутаясь в плащи, потрёпанные в странствиях, но затейливые, и ворона нахохлилась и каркала — попрекала небеса.

Они уехали — счета Келебримбора оставили в порядке, денежные дела Гвайт-и-Мирдайн — выверенными дочиста, а весь Эрегион — в изрядной любви к бывшему королю, у кого ветер в пальцах, кто говорил знаками и улыбался, открывая сломанные клыки.

Келебримбор, могучерукий и столь же мягкосердечный, всплакнул, провожая гостей. Финрод обещал писать. Карантир не зарекался.

* * *

Когда они скакали прочь, то миновали по дороге путника, благородного и прекрасного, разодетого, в золоте: он ехал к вратам Эрегиона. Что-то странное было у него в глазах — и в том, как шарахалась под ним лошадь.

Финрод же свою лошадь осадил; он чуть сбил дыхание, а зрачки его сузились. Карантир повернулся, сощурился, а ворона у него на плече закричала истошно.

— Но, впрочем, — ответил Карантир, когда услышал низкий рык из горла Финрода, — считаю, наш племянник сможет устроить, чтобы мы у него ещё пару дней погостили, а ты так не думаешь?

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  _Примечание переводчика_   
>  **
> 
> [Карантир-прямо-с-Востока](https://direnni.tumblr.com/post/171351914487/caranthir-out-east-scribble-hes-looking-at); он смотрит на Финрода ([@thulimo](https://direnni.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
